Black Science
Black Science is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Black Science #42: 28 Aug 2019 Current Issue :Black Science #43: 25 Sep 2019 Next Issue :none Status Irregular series. Final issue is #43. Characters Main Characters *'Grant McKay' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'The Anarchistic Order of Scientists' Recent Storylines Black Science #43 Black Science #42 Black Science #41 Black Science #40 Black Science #39 Black Science #38 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Black Science, vol. 1: How to Fall Forever' - Collects #1-6. "Anarchist scientist Grant McKay has done the impossible! Using the Pillar, he has punched a hole through the barriers between dimensions, allowing travel to all possible universes. But now Grant and his team are trapped in the folds of infinity, the Pillar sending them careening through a million universes of unimaginable adventure, sanity-flaying danger and no way home..." - *'Black Science, vol. 2: Welcome, Nowhere' - Collects #7-11. "The Anarchist League of Scientists has lost their leader, the most recent victim of the Pillar’s violently random jumps through the Eververse... but are they really random? As the survivors fight their way through a world where magic and science are one and the same, the secrets of their predicament slowly come to light... and illuminate a terrible truth." - *'Black Science, vol. 3: Vanishing Point' - Collects #12-16. "The Anarchist League of Scientists dive deeper into the Onion than ever before. Now veterans of inter-dimensional travel, the team begins to realize how damaging their actions are on the fabric of reality. No longer content with merely fixing the Pillar and finding a way back home, they vow to uphold a new ideal: leave every dimension they visit better off than how they found it." - *'Black Science, vol. 4: Godworld' - Collects #17-21. "Following the catastrophic final jump of the Pillar, the last Dimensionaut is stranded in the furthest reaches of space, adrift on the wreckage of his former self. Before he can reclaim his mantle as protector of the Eververse, he must first overcome the demons that lurk within his own soul." - *'Black Science, vol. 5: True Atonement' - Collects #22-25. "Grant McKay attempts to rescue his team from the evil of the Withering Woods, but his presence threatens to unravel a peace treaty between the world's gods and cost his daughter a hard earned happiness. The Dimensionauts' long jaunt through alternative realities is finally leading them back home, but what will it take to get there? More importantly, what has happened while they were gone?" - *'Black Science, vol. 6: Forbidden Realms and Hidden Truths' - Collects #26-30. "After years adrift in the chaotic Eververse, the McKay family finally reunites in their home dimension. But it’s far from the happy end they expected. To save all there is and ever will be, the Dimensionauts need to cut deeper into the Onion than ever before!" - *'Black Science, vol. 7: Extinction Is the Rule' - Collects #31-34. "The Eververse is collapsing under its own weight. The Dimensionauts, a ragtag collection of heroes, scientists, and anarchists from countless alternate realities, must band together and head towards the center of the Onion, the infinite-layered construct of all there is, was, and ever could be. Grant McKay created the Pillar to save the world with science, and now he must use it to save all worlds, all of creation, or doom reality itself to oblivion." - *'Black Science, vol. 8: Later Than You Think' - Collects #35-38. "The Anarchist League of Scientists is scattered to the cosmic winds. Abuse of the Pillar’s power has gnawed at the very foundation of reality, as all that ever is, was, and will be is falling in on itself. Beaten and dismayed, it falls to Grant McKay and what allies he has left to start a Hail Mary mission to the center of the Onion, and the chance of salvation that rests there." - *'Black Science, vol. 9: No Authority But Yourself' - Collects #39-43. "Sometimes our lives are boiled down to one moment, one choice. This is that moment for Grant McKay. The Anarchist League of Scientists charges forward for one final adventure." - - - Hardcovers *'Black Science Premiere, vol. 1: The Beginners' Guide to Entropy' - Collects #1-16. - *'Black Science Premiere, vol. 2: Transcendentalism' - Collects #17-30. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Rick Remender. Artist/Creator/Covers: Matteo Scalera. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links Category:Science Fiction